staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Lipca 2002
06.55 Podróże małe i duże: W klasztorze Kum-Bum - film dokumentalny 07.20 Telezakupy 07.35 Górnicze miasteczko - serial 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Dźwiękogra - quiz muzyczny 08.35 Program dla dzieci 08.50 Karino - serial 09.15 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 09.50 Animowane bajki świata - serial 10.05 Frasier (17) - serial 10.30 A teraz Susan (16) - serial 10.50 Bezpieczna Jedynka 11.15 Rok w ogrodzie 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - magazyn 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial 13.15 Rewolwer i melonik (18): Powrót cybernautów - serial 14.05 Klan (534,535) - telenowela 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Bez etatu - magazyn 15.35 Plebania (122,123) - serial 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Lokatorzy - serial 18.05 Forum - pr. publicystyczny 18.50 Książki na lato - magazyn 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany, Polska 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 WIELKI SZU - dram., Polska 21.50 Mój ślad w telewizji - cykl dok. 22.00 Na tropach zbrodni (4): Umarli mówią - serial dok., USA 23.00 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Plus minus - magazyn 23.50 KINO W DALEKIEJ PODRÓŻY: GODZILlA KONTRA MOTHRA: BllWA O PLANETĘ ZIEMIA - film SF, Japonia 01.35 SPRAWY RODZINNE - serial 02.25 Zakończenie programu 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (335): Waldek i Marcysia - telenowela, Poiska 09.00 50 lat TVP: L jak Laskowik, T jak Tey: Najlepiej nam było przed wojną 09.50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - magazyn kulinarny 10.15 Siedem życzeń (2/7): Spojrzenie faraona - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 11.10 Krajobraz Polski: Nie tylko Warszawa - spojrzenie na województwo mazowieckie - magazyn 11.30 Znaki czasu - magazyn 12.00 Tajemnice królestwa oceanu (4/10): Królowie ciemności - serial dokumentalny, USA 12.30 Wielkie romanse dwudziestego wieku: Katherine Hepburn i Spencer Tracy - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Niebieskie Lato z Marylą - koncert Maryli Rodowicz 14.05 Sławny Jett Jackson (28/39) - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 14.30 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.50 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (63): Godziny niepewności - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Zgadula - teleturniej 16.55 Złotopolscy (336,337): Grzeszne myśli, Będzie miał na imię Jurek - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 SZPITAL NA PERYFERIACH (10/20): NOMINACJA - serial obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 20.00 M JAK MIŁOŚĆ (47) - serial 20.50 Wieczór z Jagielskim 21.30 Latoteka 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 WIECZÓR FILMOWY - KOCHAM KINO: ZACZNIJMY JUŻ DZIŚ - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 00.35 Wieczór artystyczny 01.05 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Robocop - serial anim. 7.25 Psotny Bill - serial anim. 7.50 Crime Story (2) - serial 8.45 Jezioro marzeń (41) - serial 9.40 Świat według Kiepskich (76) - serial 10.15 Rodzina zastępcza (57) - serial 10.45 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (10) - serial 11.15 Idol 12.15 Adam i Ewa (11) - serial 13.00 Życie jak poker (64) - serial 13.30 Z głową w chmurach (102) - serial 14.25 Zerwane więzi 15.20 Robocop - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu (69) - serial 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu (145) - serial 17.50 Różowa pantera 17.55 Adam i Ewa (12) - serial 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (74) - serial 20.00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (63) - serial 20.30 Samo życie (75) - serial 21.00 Samotny zwycięzca - film akcji USA (1996) wyk. David Hasselhoff, Kathy Ireland, Miguel Fernandes, Otto Goetz, ok. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.45 Nagi patrol (5) - serial 23.15 Informacje + sport 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Przyjaciele (104) - serial 0.10 Playboy - Dziewczęta z knajpki 1.15 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 5.35 Kropka nad "i" 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (37) - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula (120) - telenowela 7.50 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki (27) - serial anim. 8.15 Nowe przygody Guliwera (6) - serial anim. 8.40 Huckelberry Finn (4) - serial anim. 9.05 Przygody Animków (32) - serial anim. 9.30 Łamisłówka 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Tele Gra 12.30 Galaktyka - teleturniej 13.00 Nowe przygody Guliwera (6) - serial anim. 13.25 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo (4) - serial anim. 13.50 Przygody Animków (32) - serial anim. 14.15 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki (27) - serial anim. 14.35 Północ-południe (19) - serial 15.30 Milionerzy 16.15 Brzydula (121) - telenowela 17.10 Tajemnice pocalunku (38) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad "i" 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Brudny Harry - film sensac. USA (1971) 22.00 Na ratunek - serial 22.30 TVN Fakty 22.45 Potępieniec (7) - serial 23.45 Mortal Kombat (7) - serial 0.40 Mściciel (6) - serial 1.40 Nic straconego - powtórki programów 07:00 Waldo wspaniały (11/26) - serial animowany 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Kasztaniaki (07/36) - serial animowany prod. polskiej - Same zagadki 08:00 Teleskop - flesz 08:05 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt (23/26) - angielski serial edukacyjny 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Prognoza pogody 09:40 Saga Jacksonów (24/26) - Współczesny, obyczajowy serial australijski - Reż.J.Callen, scen. R.Ward, E.Driver, wyst.: S.Whittaker, P. Tooney, D.Meade, E.Ashenden i inni 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów ośrodkow regionalnych TVP. 11:15 Gość dnia 11:25 Książki z górnej półki - Proszenie i Pranie 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 50 lat TVP - Z archiwum rozrywki- Opole 81 -Maraton Kabaretowy A.Zaorski 12:15 Jazda na maxa - Dual 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Od Jezusa do Chrystusa (02/04) - film dokumentalny USA 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Agrobiznes 14:00 Świat - Magazyn międzynarodowy 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Eurotel - Magazyn europejski 14.55 Książki z górnej półki - Maski 15:00 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów (14/30) - serial fabularny 15:30 Kurier 15:35 Prognoza pogody 15:40 Teleskop 16:00 Wywiad Teleskopu 16:15 Wielkopolskie gotowanie 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Telenowyny - magazyn poświęcony mniejszości ukraińskiej w Polsce 17:00 Kwartet - Magazyn Regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 17:15 To jest temat - reportaż 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Spojrzenia 18:00 Teleskop główny 18:20 Teleskop poznański 18:35 Mała czarna z Telewizja 19:00 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 19:20 Regiony kultury 19.25 Książki z górnej półki - Na szlaku 19:30 Badziewiakowie (17/18) - serial - Sublokator 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Sport - wiadomości 21:20 Wywiad Teleskopu Lubuskiego 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Teleskop miejski 22:05 Eurotel- Magazyn europejski 22:15 Patrol Trójki 22:30 Kurier 22:40 Prognoza pogody 22:45 All the Right Moves - film obyczjowy prod. USA 00:20 Sport - wiadomości 00:25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Arthur (14) - serial animowany 08.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (7) - serial animowany 08.35 Beetleborgs (11) - serial 09.00 Fiorella (63) - serial 09.55 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.50 Cień anioła (18) - serial 11.40 Tato, co Ty na to (11) - serial komediowy, USA 12.05 Kameleon (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.00 Automobilizm: Mistrzostwa Świata w Rajdach Samochodowych - rajd Safari 13.50 Arthur (15) - serial animowany 14.15 Kapitan Star (5) - serial animowany 14.35 Beetleborgs (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 15.00 Fiorella (64) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Oni, Ona i pizzeria (2) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Najemnicy (13) - serial 20.00 Kroniki ozyrysa - film SF, USA 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe i pogoda 22.15 BAZA PENSACOLA (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.15 Głowa rodziny (10) - serial 23.45 PODGLĄDACZ - thriller psychologiczny, Wlk. Brytania 01.40 X Laski - program erotyczny 02.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 03.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 03.25 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.10 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (49) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (47) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (139) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.25 Big Brother 1 12.05 Porywy serca (16) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (50) - serial 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (13) - serial 17.15 Władca zwierząt (8) - serial 18.10 Wzywam dr. Brucknera (2) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (140) - serial 20.00 Serce to samotny myśliwy - film obycz. USA (1968) wyk.Alan Arkin, Sondra Locke, Stacy Keach, Laurinda Barrett, Chuck McCann, Cicely Tyson 22.20 Władca zwierząt (9) - serial 23.15 Big Brother 1 24.00 Braterski pocałunek - film obycz. USA (1997) 1.40 Loteria - film obycz. ang. (1988) 3.45 Koniec programu 07.00 Miejsce - film animowany 07.05 Maszyna - film animowany 07.10 Zezem (2): Nadkwasota - serial komediowy, Poiska 07.25 Wielka historia małych miast: Bobowa - program Andrzeja Kozłowskiego 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.20 Klan (608) - telenowela, Polska 08.45 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka (2/7) - serial animowany, Polska (10 min) 08.55 Łowcy przygód - pr. dla dzieci 09.20 Molly (8/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Wlk. Bryt. 09.45 Kolorowe nutki - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Suwalszczyzna piękna jak baśń - reportaż Józefa Romasza 10.15 Konie - program Mai Kossakowskiej 10.25 Kabareton - wspomnienia Opole 91 - Jan Pietrzak (powt.) 11.20 Wrocławski mikrokosmos 11.35 Złoty pilot - teleturniej (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Plebania (45) - serial obycz. 12.40 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu 13.35 Polonica: Całe zdanie nieboszczyka (3/10) - serial krym., Rosja 14.30 Kolejka - lista przebojów 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Eurotel - magazyn (powt.) 15.25 Kresowa Dusza - reportaż 16.05 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Nie tylko dla komandosów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka - serial 17.55 Łowcy przygód - pr. dla dzieci 18.15 Molly (8/13) - serial 18.50 Klan (608) - telenowela 19.15 Dobranocka: Bolek i Lolek a 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoża pogody 20.05 NASZA MŁODOŚ, NASZE ZRZESZENIE - film dokumentalny 21.00 PLEBANIA (45) - serial 21.25 Kolejka - lista przebojów 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram i prognoza pogody 22.35 Forum - program publicystyczny 23.25 997 - magazyn kryminalny 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.15 Powtórzenia 7:05 Waldo wspaniały-dla dzieci 7:30 Kurier, Pogoda 7:45 Kasztaniaki-dla dzieci 8:00 Kronika 8:10 Na rynku pracy 8:20 Nowe miasto-retrospekcje 8:30 Kurier, Pogoda 8:45 Gość dnia 9:00 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt -serial edukacyjny 9:30 Kurier, Pogoda 9:35 Saga Jacksonów-serial 10:30 Kurier, Pogoda 10:45 Telekurier-magazyn reporterów 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier, Pogoda 11:45 50 lat TVP-Z archiwum rozrywki 12:15 To jest temat-reportaż 12:30 Kurier, Pogoda 12:35 Od Jezusa do Chrystusa-serial dokumentalny /2/ 13:30 Kurier, Pogoda 13:45 Agrobiznes-magazyn 14:00 Świat-magazyn 14:30 Kurier, Pogoda 14:45 Eurotel-magazyn 15:00 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów-serial 15:30 Kurier, Pogoda 15:40 Pogoda w regionie 15:45 Kronika 15:57 Warto wiedzieć 16:00 Z plecakiem i walizką 16:30 Kurier, Pogoda 16:45 Telenowyny-magazyn 17:15 To jest temat-reportaż 17:30 Kurier, Pogoda 17:50 Tematy dnia 18:00 Kronika 18:20 9 i 1/2-magazyn reporterów 18:40 Warto wiedzieć 18:45 Znane i nieznane 19:15 Warto wiedzieć 19:20 Regiony kultury 19:30 Badziewiakowie-serial 20:00 Telekurier-magazyn 20:30 Kurier, Pogoda 20:55 Echa dnia 21:15 Tematy dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy, Pogoda 21:45 Kronika 22:05 Eurotel-magazyn 22:15 Raport Trójki 22:30 Kurier, Pogoda 22:45 Tylko prawidłowe zagrania-film fabularny 0:15 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 05:15 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 07:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (9 min) 07:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 08:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 08:25 "The Flintstones" reż.Brian Levant, wyk.John Goodman, Elizabeth Perkins, Rosie O'Donnell, Rick Moranis komedia (K) USA 1994 09:55 "Szpital Przemienienia" reż.Edward Żebrowski, wyk.Piotr Dejmek, Jerzy Bińczycki, Henryk Bista, Ewa Dałkowska dramat psychologiczny (K) Polska 1979 11:30 "Strażnik z więzienia Red Rock" reż.Stephen Gyllenhal, wyk.James Caan, David Carradine, Brian Dennehy, Rachel Ticotin western (K) USA 2001 13:00 "Sex Pistols. Wściekłość i brud" film dokumentalny (K) 14:45 "Wakacyjna pułapka" reż.Thomas Bahmann, wyk.Herbert Knaup, Andrea Sawatzki, Ben Becker, Alexandra Maria Lara komedia (K) Niemcy 1999 16:20 "Manga - Władca Wiatru" film animowany dla dorosłych (K) 18:00 "Mąż idealny" reż.Oliver Parker, wyk.Rupert Everett, Jeremy Northam, Cate Blanchett, Julianne Moore komedia (K) USA 1999 19:35 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 20:00 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (4 min) 20:50 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 21:00 "Pod słońcem" reż.Colin Nutley, wyk.Rolf Lassgard, Johan Widerberg, Helena Bergstroem, Jonas Falk film obyczajowy (K) Szwecja 1998 23:00 "Hollywood atakuje!" reż.David Mamet, wyk.Alec Baldwin, Sarah Jessica Parker, Julia Stiles, Michael Higgins komedia (K) Francja/USA 2000 00:45 "Lekcja martwego języka" KLUB FILMU POLSKIEGO reż.Janusz Majewski, wyk.Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Ewa Dałkowska, Małgorzata Pritulak, Gustaw Lutkiewicz film psychologiczny (K) Polska 1979 02:25 "Sekretne życie dziewcząt" reż.Holly Goldberg Sloan, wyk.Majandra Delfino, Eugene Levy, Linda Hamilton, Meagan Good dramat obyczajowy (K) USA 1999 03:55 Zakończenie programu TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07:30 "Zarządzanie regionem" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 08:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 Wybory Miss WWW - półfinały 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12:30 "Era luksusu" film dokumentalny USA 13:00 "Zarządzanie regionem" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 13:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14:00 Pory roku magazyn poradnikowy 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16:15 Telesprzedaż 16:30 Jednym śladem magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 17:30 Telesprzedaż 17:45 "Era luksusu" film dokumentalny USA 18:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18:30 Music Pub magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 19:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 Magia Tarota magazyn 21:00 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie magazyn medyczny 21:30 Moto Liga magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Muzyczny głos magazyn muzyczny 22:30 Jednym śladem magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00:00 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów II 14:55 Program dnia 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:25 "Jan Paweł I" film dokumentalny 15:50 Głos muszli I co było dalej? program dla dzieci 16:00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16:05 NMP z Góry Karmel Kalendarz liturgiczny 16:10 Duch Święty Obyś był zimny, albo gorący rozmowa z ks. J. St. Sikorskim 16:20 "Góry Ziemi - Nepal" "Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię" film przyrodniczy 17:05 "Józef" film fabularny Włochy 18:45 Przeciw bólom kręgosłupa In corpore Sano program medyczny 18:55 Program dnia 19:00 Święcenia u franciszkanów 19:20 "Suchary Szalonego Rogera" "Podróże Kapitana Klipera" serial animowany 19:30 "Myśliwi epoki kamiennej" film dokumentalny 20:05 Czarno-biały program publicystyczny 20:25 "Carcassonne" "Drogami Europy" film krajoznawczy 20:35 część bolesna Różaniec 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21:10 NMP z Góry Karmel Kalendarz liturgiczny 21:15 "Głowa" film dokumentalny 21:35 "Słowo Boże odkrywane na nowo" "Sobór - wrota XXI wieku" film dokumentalny Włochy 22:15 "Paulini" film dokumentalny 23:00 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ NIEBIESKI 05:15 Klub Kibica: Liga polska - mecz Wisła Kraków - Polonia Warszawa (132 min) Piłka nożna (powt.) 07:25 Zakończenie programu 09:00 "Amerykański paszport" film dokumentalny USA 1999 10:30 "Dobre rady" reż.Steve Rash, wyk.Charlie Sheen, Denise Richards, Angie Harmon, Jon Lovitz komedia USA 2001 12:00 X-Men. Strzeż się mutantów magazyn filmowy 12:25 "X-Men" reż.Bryan Singer, wyk.Patrick Stewart, Ian McKellen, Bruce Davison, Anna Paquin film SF USA 2000 14:10 "Spin City 4" serial komediowy USA 1996-2000 14:35 "Siedem grzechów głównych" reż.Sallie Aprahamian/Simon Curtis, wyk.Pete Postlethwaite, Geraldine James, Claire Rushbrook, Kaye Wragg serial obyczajowy W. Bryt. 2000 15:30 Klub Kibica: Liga polska - mecz Legia Warszawa - Pogoń Szczecin (132 min) Piłka nożna 17:45 Klub Kibica: Liga polska - mecz Wisła Kraków - Legia Warszawa (132 min) Piłka nożna 20:00 "Odlotowcy" reż.Michael Lehmann, wyk.Brendan Fraser, Steve Buscemi, Adam Sandler, Joe Mantegna komedia USA 1994 21:30 "Stan zagrożenia" reż.Phillip Noyce, wyk.Harrison Ford, Willem Dafoe, Anne Archer, James Earl Jones film sensacyjny USA 1994 23:50 "Pod słońcem" reż.Colin Nutley, wyk.Rolf Lassgard, Johan Widerberg, Helena Bergstroem, Jonas Falk film obyczajowy Szwecja 1998 01:50 "34 listopada" Deser film krótkometrażowy 02:00 Klub Kibica: Liga polska - mecz Legia Warszawa - Pogoń Szczecin (132 min) Piłka nożna (powt.) 04:15 Klub Kibica: Liga polska - mecz Wisła Kraków - Legia Warszawa (132 min) Piłka nożna (powt.) CANAL+ ŻÓŁTY 12:00 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 12:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (4 min) 12:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 13:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 13:25 "Trafiona, zatopiona" reż.Nick Gomez, wyk.Danny De Vito, Bette Midler, Jamie Lee Curtis, Casey Affleck komedia USA 2000 15:00 "Cios" reż.Gary Walkow, wyk.Courtney Love, Kiefer Sutherland, Ron Livingston, Norman Reedus film obyczajowy USA 2000 16:35 "Dotyk zła" reż.Orson Welles, wyk.Charlton Heston, Janet Leigh, Orson Welles, Akim Tamiroff film kryminalny USA 1958 18:25 "Błękitny chłopak" reż.Charles Jarrott, wyk.Nicolas Cage, Cynthia Dale, Christopher Plummer, David Naughton film obyczajowy USA 1986 20:00 "Mr. Johnson" reż.Bruce Beresford, wyk.Pierce Brosnan, Maynard Eziashi, Edward Woodward, Beatie Edney dramat obyczajowy USA 1991 21:40 "Siedem grzechów głównych" reż.Sallie Aprahamian/Simon Curtis, wyk.Pete Postlethwaite, Geraldine James, Claire Rushbrook, Kaye Wragg serial obyczajowy W. Bryt. 2000 22:35 "Wirtual Lain" serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:00 "Vengo" reż.Tony Gatlif, wyk.Antonio Canales, Orestes Villasan Rodriguez, Antonio Perez Dechent, Bobote film muzyczny Francja 2000 00:30 "Tajemniczy Joe" reż.Stanley Tucci, wyk.Ian Holm, Stanley Tucci, Hope Davis, Sarah Hyland film obyczajowy USA 2000 02:20 "Zaginiony syn" reż.Chris Menges, wyk.Daniel Auteuil, Nastassja Kinski, Ciaran Hinds, Marianne Denicourt thriller Francja/W. Bryt. 1999 04:00 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14:00 "Juliusz Cezar - wielki konkwistador" reż.Amerigo Anton, wyk.Cameron Mitchell, Rik Battaglia, Dominique Williams, Raffaella Carra dramat kostiumowy Włochy 1963 16:00 "Akcja 'Hera'" reż.Henri Decoin, wyk.Jean Gabin, Lino Ventura, Megali Noel, Marco Dalio film kryminalny Francja 1955 18:00 "Sen Maureen" reż.Roma Guardiet, wyk.Juanjo Puigcorbe, Lorena Pedreno, Rocio Gutierrez, Muntsa Alcaniz dramat obyczajowy Hiszpania 1994 20:00 "Berlińskie remanenty" Dokument film dokumentalny 20:30 "Mężczyźni po pięćdziesiątce inaczej całują" reż.Margarethe von Trotta, wyk.Senta Berger, Ulrich Pleitgen, Konstantin Wecker, Eleonore Weisgerber dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 22:00 "Ostatni numer iluzjonisty" reż.Terry Winsor, wyk.Richard Harris, Tom Bell, Dorothy Tutin, Ian Carmichael dramat obyczajowy W. Bryt. 1995 23:30 "Guy de Maupassant" reż.Michel Drach, wyk.Claude Brasseur, Simone Signoret, Miou-Miou, Jean Carmet film biograficzny Francja 1982 02:00 Zakończenie programu On 07:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 08:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 08:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 09:30 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 10:00 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 10:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 11:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 12:00 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 12:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 13:00 Podwodna Ameryka magazyn muzyczny Polska 2000 13:30 "Focus - Poznaj świat" serial dokumentalny USA 14:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 15:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 15:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 16:30 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 17:00 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 17:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2001 18:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 19:00 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 19:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 20:00 Podwodna Ameryka magazyn muzyczny Polska 2000 20:30 "Focus - Poznaj świat" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 21:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 22:00 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 22:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 23:00 Pończochy Gochy program erotyczny Polska 2000 23:30 Konrad Zdobywca program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 00:00 Doprowadzony siłą program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 00:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 01:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 02:00 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 Ona 07:00 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 07:45 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 08:30 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 09:30 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 10:00 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 10:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 11:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 12:00 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 12:30 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 13:00 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 13:45 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 14:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 15:15 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 15:45 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 16:15 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 16:45 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 17:45 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 18:15 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 19:00 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 19:45 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 20:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 21:20 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 22:10 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 22:40 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 23:10 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 23:40 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 00:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 01:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 06:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 07:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 07:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 08:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 08:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 09:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 09:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 10:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 11:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 11:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 12:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 12:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 13:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 13:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 14:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 14:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 15:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 16:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 16:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 17:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 17:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 18:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 18:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 19:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 19:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 20:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 21:00 "Kocur" Filmax reż.Abel Ferrara, wyk.Peter Weller, Kelly McGillis, Charles Durning, Frederic Forrest thriller USA 1989 22:45 "Rejs pod przymusem" reż.Brian Trenchard Smith, wyk.Lindsay Wagner, Michael Ironside, Horst Buchholz, Martin Sheen thriller Niemcy 1998 00:30 "Rozkaz z góry" reż.Fred Olen Ray, wyk.Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Ted Monte, Wendy Schumacher, Jenna Bodnar film sensacyjny USA 1999 02:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Sci-Trek 05:45 Powietrzne safari Lotnicze szlaki 06:40 Animatorzy 07:10 Tajemnice samurajów Magazyn Discover 5B 07:35 Walka z pogodą Fenomeny pogody 08:05 Magnetyczny chaos Ultranauka 08:30 Poza rok 2000 09:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 09:25 Morze Problemy przyszłości 09:55 Prehistoryczne rekiny Jurassica 10:20 Czy ktoś tam jest? Poszukiwania 10:50 Błyskawica Planeta żywiołów 11:45 Dzikie skrzydła Lotnicze szlaki 12:40 Animatorzy 13:10 Opowieść potwora Magazyn Discover 5B 13:35 Strach przed lataniem Fenomeny pogody 14:05 Między nami szpiegami Ultranauka 14:30 Poza rok 2000 15:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 15:25 Morze Problemy przyszłości 15:55 Prehistoryczne rekiny Jurassica 16:20 Czy ktoś tam jest? Poszukiwania 16:50 Błyskawica Planeta żywiołów 17:45 Dzikie skrzydła Lotnicze szlaki 18:40 Animatorzy 19:10 Opowieść potwora Magazyn Discover 5B 19:35 Strach przed lataniem Fenomeny pogody 20:05 Między nami szpiegami Ultranauka 20:30 Poza rok 2000 21:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 21:25 Morze Problemy przyszłości 21:55 Prehistoryczne rekiny Jurassica 22:20 Czy ktoś tam jest? Poszukiwania 22:50 Błyskawica Planeta żywiołów 23:45 Dzikie skrzydła Lotnicze szlaki 00:40 Animatorzy 01:10 Opowieść potwora Magazyn Discover 5B 01:35 Strach przed lataniem Fenomeny pogody 02:05 Między nami szpiegami Ultranauka 02:30 Poza rok 2000 03:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 03:25 Morze Problemy przyszłości 03:55 Prehistoryczne rekiny Jurassica 04:20 Czy ktoś tam jest? Poszukiwania 04:50 Błyskawica Planeta żywiołów MiniMax/Hyper 06:00 "Pojedynek w buszu" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 06:15 "Serce i szpada" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 06:25 "Remont z przeszkodami" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 06:30 "Statek Ahoj"/"Specjalne danie" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 06:55 "Ethelbert i kangury" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:00 "Wydra morska"/"Sęp" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:25 "Sowa"/"Ośmiornica" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:50 "Kot detektyw" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 08:20 "Indyk" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 08:25 "Klątwa Apepa" "Księżniczka Nilu" serial animowany Francja 08:50 "Nougzar z Gruzji" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 09:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 09:30 "Mały kowboj" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 09:45 "Gwiazdka Lisa Leona" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 09:50 "Spółka z Jaskółką" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 10:00 "Lodowe marzenia"/"Kartka okolicznościowa" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 10:25 "Ethelbert i krab pustelnik" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 10:30 "Grzechotnik"/"Skunks" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 10:55 "Gnu"/"Green" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:20 "Zapomniany przyjaciel" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 11:50 "Prognoza pogody" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:55 "Konsola" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 12:20 "Jouldouz z Kazachstanu" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 12:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 13:00 "W starym młynie" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 13:10 "Koszmarna noc" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 13:20 "Mysikrólik" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 13:30 "Sprzątanie"/"Lekcje matematyki" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 13:55 "Ethelbert i gęsi z Kanady" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:00 "Rekin"/"Uchatka" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:25 "Nosorożec"/"Goryl" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:50 "Na ratunek" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 15:20 "Dzisiejsza młodzież" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 15:25 "Jurajska gorączka" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 15:50 "Frederico z Argentyny" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 16:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 16:30 "Cała naprzód" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 16:40 "Poszukiwacze złota" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 16:50 "Nauczyciel śpiewu" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 17:00 "Lot niespodzianka"/"Co dwie głowy to nie jedna" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 17:25 "Ethelbert i wąż" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:30 "Królik wulkaniczny"/"Koń Przewalskiego" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:55 "Pingwin"/"Kiwi" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:20 "Sznurołap" "Kot Billy" serial animowany Kanada 18:50 "Przesłuchanie" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:55 "Światło Bogów" "Księżniczka Nilu" serial animowany Francja 19:20 "Melissa z Libanu" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 19:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 20:00 Klipy HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM program muzyczny 20:15 Spiderman Fresh Air magazyn 20:30 "Gamez!" Ford Racing 2001 / B-17 Flying Fortress / Project IGI / Midtown ... serial dokumentalny 21:00 Agent Chronicles NINA 21:30 ECTS 2 21:45 Klipy program muzyczny 22:00 "IRIA" ANIME serial animowany 22:30 GT Concept Fresh Air magazyn 22:45 Asterix Making of 23:00 "Gamez!" NHL 2001 / Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force / V-Rally 2 / Sydney 2000 / Combat Flight Simulator ... serial dokumentalny 23:30 "IRIA" ANIME serial animowany 00:00 Zakończenie programu Fashion TV 05:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 07:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 10:30 Model Flat 12:00 Modelki 13:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 14:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 14:30 Model Flat 15:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 18:30 Model Flat 19:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 2002 21:00 Modelki 22:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 22:30 Model Flat 01:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 02:00 Modelki 03:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 Mezzo 05:00 "Avignon a jardins et a cours" film dokumentalny 06:55 "Cote pique-nique" film dokumentalny 07:00 Milton Nascimento koncert 08:00 "Les Lecons de musique de Leonard Bernstein" serial dokumentalny 09:00 Didon au Festival de Beaune widowisko muzyczne 12:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 12:40 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 13:00 Les Variations Goldberg Jan Sebastian Bach koncert 14:00 "Robert Casadesus: pianiste et compositeur" film dokumentalny 14:55 "Tempo Casadesus: Jean-Claude Casadesus" film dokumentalny 15:50 Prinsengracht Les Concerts 16:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 16:40 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 17:00 Les Saisons Joseph Haydn koncert 18:15 Sonate nr 32 Joseph Haydn koncert 19:15 "Xenakis, Portrait 1971-1972" film dokumentalny 20:15 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 20:25 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 21:00 Koncert w hołdzie Herberta von Karajana 22:00 "Vivencias" widowisko muzyczne 23:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 23:40 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 00:00 "Songs of the Wanderers" balet 01:00 Archi Shepp i Horace Parlan koncert 02:00 Gary Burton i Eddie Daniels koncert 03:00 Pat Metheny i Michael Brecker koncert 04:00 Rosemberg Trio koncert TV Dami 09:45 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:00 Teledziennik (powt.) 10:15 Bez Montażu program publicystyczny (powt.) 10:35 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:45 Przerwa w programie 14:00 "Juliusz Cezar - wielki konkwistador" reż.Amerigo Anton, wyk.Cameron Mitchell, Rik Battaglia, Dominique Williams, Raffaella Carra dramat kostiumowy Włochy 1963 16:00 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 17:20 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 17:40 Magazyn sportowy Darka Osieja 18:00 "Sen Maureen" reż.Roma Guardiet, wyk.Juanjo Puigcorbe, Lorena Pedreno, Rocio Gutierrez, Muntsa Alcaniz dramat obyczajowy Hiszpania 1994 20:00 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20:15 Bez Montażu program publicystyczny (powt.) 20:30 "Mężczyźni po pięćdziesiątce inaczej całują" reż.Margarethe von Trotta, wyk.Senta Berger, Ulrich Pleitgen, Konstantin Wecker, Eleonore Weisgerber dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 22:00 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 23:00 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 23:20 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 23:30 "Guy de Maupassant" reż.Michel Drach, wyk.Claude Brasseur, Simone Signoret, Miou-Miou, Jean Carmet film biograficzny Francja 1982 02:00 Zakończenie programu TeDe 05:00 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Strefa P magazyn muzyczny 06:30 Supergol magazyn piłkarski 07:00 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07:15 Z planu filmowego magazyn filmowy 07:50 "Arthur" serial animowany (powt.) 08:15 "Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona" reż.Kisajuki Toriumi serial animowany (powt.) Austria/Japonia 1980 08:35 "Beetleborgs" reż.James Mathers/Gabe Torres, wyk.Wesley Barker, Herbie Baez, Shannon Chandler, Brittany Konarzewski serial przygodowy (powt.) USA 1996 09:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada serial obyczajowy (powt.) Peru 2000 09:55 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 10:50 "Cień anioła" reż.Sarah Pia Anderson/Duane Clark, wyk.Jessica Alba, Michael Weatherly, Jamie Bell, Valarie Rae Miller serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 2000 11:40 "Tato, co Ty na to" reż.Jason Bateman/Robby Benson, wyk.William Ragsdale, Sean O'Bryan, Justin Cooper, Bess Meyer serial komediowy USA 1998-99 12:05 "Kameleon" wyk.Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1996-99 13:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Rajdach Samochodowych - rajd Safari Automobilizm (powt.) 13:50 Z planu filmowego magazyn filmowy 14:15 "Kapitan Star" serial animowany 14:35 "Beetleborgs" reż.James Mathers/Gabe Torres, wyk.Wesley Barker, Herbie Baez, Shannon Chandler, Brittany Konarzewski serial przygodowy USA 1996 15:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada serial obyczajowy Peru 2000 16:00 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 17:00 "Oni, Ona i pizzeria" reż.James Widdoes, wyk.Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt serial komediowy USA 1997-98 17:30 HOT CHAT program publicystyczny 17:45 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej i Prognoza pogody 18:00 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 19:00 "Najemnicy" wyk.Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997 20:00 "Kroniki Ozyrysa" reż.Joe Dante, wyk.John Corbett, Carolyn McCormick, John Pyper-Ferguson, Rod Taylor film SF USA 1998 21:50 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22:05 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 22:15 "Baza Pensacola" reż.James Brolin/Peter Ellis, wyk.James Brolin, Rodney Rowland, Kenny Johnson, Rodney Van Johnson serial sensacyjny USA 1997-98 23:15 "Głowa rodziny" serial animowany dla dorosłych USA 23:45 "Podglądacz" reż.Michael Powell, wyk.Karl Heinz Boehm, Moira Shearer, Anna Massey, Maxine Audley thriller psychologiczny W. Bryt. 1960 01:40 X Laski program erotyczny 02:10 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 03:00 Muzyczny VIP magazyn muzyczny 03:25 Supergol magazyn piłkarski 04:05 Z planu filmowego magazyn filmowy 04:20 Zakończenie programu TKK 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:15 Wiadomości TKK, Prognoza pogody i Komunikaty 17:30 Komentarz dnia 17:35 Worek sportowy 18:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 19:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 20:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 21:00 Zakończenie programu TVK Starachowice 17:10 Powitanie 17:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 17:35 I co dalej? - poseł RP Andrzej Jagiełło 18:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 18:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 18:35 I co dalej? - poseł RP Andrzej Jagiełło (powt.) 19:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 19:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 19:35 I co dalej? - poseł RP Andrzej Jagiełło (powt.) 20:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 20:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 20:35 I co dalej? - poseł RP Andrzej Jagiełło (powt.) 21:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 21:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 21:35 I co dalej? - poseł RP Andrzej Jagiełło (powt.) 22:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 22:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 22:30 Zakończenie programu WTK 08:30 Motomania magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:50 Samoleczenie metodą BSM 09:15 "Artur i mamuśka" serial komediowy Australia 1987 09:45 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Puls sportu 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 "W cztery strony świata" serial przyrodniczy 11:30 Puchar Alfy Romeo w Poznaniu 11:55 Scena magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Kolejorz magazyn piłkarski 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Daria 19:25 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej 19:45 Puls sportu 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:20 Czy wiecie że... program edukacyjny 20:35 TeleKonin magazyn 21:00 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 21:40 Z planu filmowego magazyn filmowy 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:45 Puls sportu 23:00 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 05:00 "Powrót na podłogę" serial dokumentalny 05:40 Czas numerów program edukacyjny 06:00 Ucząc się języków kurs języka francuskiego 06:30 The Ozmo English Show kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 07:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 07:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 07:45 Yoho Ahoy program dla dzieci 07:50 Tukan Tecs program dla dzieci 08:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 08:20 Niebieski Piotruś program dla dzieci 08:45 Ogrodowi najeźdźcy magazyn 09:15 Prawdziwe pokoje magazyn stylistyczny 09:45 Zgadnij, co to jest? teleturniej 10:15 "Schronisko w Battersea" serial dokumentalny 10:45 "Szpital zwierzęcy" serial dokumentalny 11:15 The Weakest Link quiz 12:00 "Dobre życie" serial komediowy 12:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 13:00 "EastEnders" telenowela 13:30 "Vanity Fair" serial obyczajowy 14:30 Ogrodowi najeźdźcy magazyn 15:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 15:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 15:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 15:45 Tukan Tecs program dla dzieci 15:55 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 16:15 Hity muzyki pop program muzyczny 16:45 "Dochodzenia Hetty Wainthropp" serial obyczajowy 17:45 Polowanie Bargaina magazyn kolekcjonerski 18:15 Gotowanie z Delią magazyn kulinarny 18:45 The Weakest Link quiz 19:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 20:00 "EastEnders" telenowela 20:30 "Jedną nogą w grobie" serial komediowy 21:00 "The Tenant Of Wildfell Hall" serial obyczajowy 22:00 "Amerykańska podróż Rubyego" serial dokumentalny 22:30 "Bostońskie prawo: Lisa B" serial dokumentalny 23:00 "Kryminalistki" serial dokumentalny 23:30 "Out Of Hours" serial obyczajowy 00:15 "Strach: Nieznany szef" serial dokumentalny 00:30 "Nauka jazdy" serial dokumentalny 01:00 "Reputacja: Ben Johnson" serial dokumentalny 02:00 "Historia Ziemi: Głębia" serial dokumentalny 03:00 Materiały łączące program edukacyjny 03:30 Kosmiczne przetwarzanie program edukacyjny 04:00 "Więzy rodzinne - historia Adeline Yen Mah" film dokumentalny 04:30 Koła innowacji program edukacyjny CT 1 05:00 Co z tym... magazyn 05:25 Fakty program publicystyczny 06:00 Dzień dobry magazyn poranny 08:30 "Miś Kuleczka w ogrodzie zoologicznym" serial animowany 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Wiadomości ze świata 09:15 "Ten, kto cię chroni" wyk.S. Baker, D. Coleman, A. Rosenberg serial obyczajowy USA 2001 10:00 "O ludziach i zwierzętach" reż.H. Bočan, wyk.I. Chýlková, K. Heřmánek, J. Bohdalová serial obyczajowy Czechy 1994 10:55 "Rozstaje medycyny 2" reż.R. Lieberman, wyk.J. Turner, R. Blasi, J. Lewis serial obyczajowy USA 2001 11:45 Brak wiedzy nie usprawiedliwia program dokumentalny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 "Było nas sześcioro" reż.J. Adamec, wyk.M. Žáková, J. Šťastný, D. Matásek serial obyczajowy Czechosłowacja 1985 13:10 Kula ziemska program rozrywkowy 13:55 Czescy żeglarze program dokumentalny 14:15 Czas dla rodziny magazyn publicystyczny 14:40 Domowe szczęście magazyn 15:10 "Doktor Quinn 5" wyk.Jane Seymour serial obyczajowy USA 1997 16:00 Wiadomości 16:05 Klocki program dla dzieci 16:15 "Cudowne lata" wyk.F. Savage, A. Mills, D. Lauria serial dla dzieci USA 1988-93 16:50 Jak się żyje kucharzom według Jana Hřebejka program dokumentalny 17:05 Pod pokrywką magazyn kulinarny 17:20 A-Z teleturniej 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wiadomości 18:10 "Simpsonowie" serial animowany USA 1998 18:35 "Szaleję za tobą 5" reż.Barnet Kellman, wyk.Paul Reiser, Helen Hunt serial komediowy USA 1996 19:00 Dobranocka 19:15 Wiadomości 20:00 "Milí Bakaláři" reż.J. Dudek, wyk.V. Menšík, M. Menšíková, J. Bláha, A. Vránová, D. Hlaváčová film obyczajowy Czechy 21:00 Bananowe rybki program rozrywkowy 21:35 Straszydła 22:00 "Momenty losu" serial dokumentalny o wydarzeniach minionego stulecia 22:20 Wiadomości 22:30 Prognoza pogody 22:40 "Jednotka zpětného nasazení" wyk.J. Stewart, M. Hogan, L. Triolo serial kryminalny Kanada 1999 23:30 Biegiem życia program dokumentalny 00:15 Wiadomości 00:30 U nas w Europie 00:45 Portrecik magazyn 01:20 Mišpacha znaczy rodzina program dokumentalny 01:45 "Restaurace" reż.V. Drha, wyk.Z. Hadrbolcová, J. Samek, N. Gollová film obyczajowy Czechosłowacja 1983 02:55 Aktorzy filmują program dokumentalny 03:50 Fakty program publicystyczny 04:30 Ten nasz czeski charakter program publicystyczny Nova 05:55 Śniadanie z Novą magazyn poranny 08:30 "Teletubusie" serial animowany 09:00 "Z płetwonurkami dookoła świata" serial dokumentalny USA 1999 09:50 "Zaginiony świat" wyk.P. McCauley, R. Blakely, W. Snow serial przygodowy Australia/Kanada/Nowa Zelandia 1999 10:40 "Majorka" wyk.P. Atanasow, H. Borgmann, Y. Burbach telenowela Niemcy 1999 11:35 "Rosalinda" wyk.S. Ortiz, G. Pérez, F. Caballer telenowela Meksyk 1999 12:20 "W ślepym zaułku" reż.Bill Corcoran, wyk.William Devane, Kevin Dobson, Michele Lee, Donna Mills serial obyczajowy USA 1997 13:15 "Dziki księżyc" telenowela Argentyna 1999-2000 14:00 "Zbuntowany anioł" telenowela Argentyna 1998 14:45 "Gwiezdne wrota 4" reż.Mario Azzopardi, wyk.Richard Dean Anderson, Amanda Tapping serial SF USA 2000 15:40 "Yago, syn dżungli" wyk.F. Arana, G. Neyra telenowela Argentyna 2001 16:25 Koło fortuny teleturniej 16:55 Zaryzykuj teleturniej 17:25 Teraz z regionów 17:35 "J.A.G. 5" wyk.David James Elliott serial sensacyjny USA 1999 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 "Żar tropików" wyk.Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland serial sensacyjny Kanada 1991 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Czy chcesz być milionerem? teleturniej 20:50 "Prawo i porządek" wyk.C. Meloni, M. Hargitay, R. Belzer serial kryminalny USA 1999 21:40 Na własne oczy program publicystyczny 22:25 "Alone With A Stranger" reż.Peter Liapis, wyk.William R. Moses, Barbara Niven, Nia Peeples, Scotty Cox thriller USA 2000 00:00 Prognoza pogody 00:05 "Fatalny rewolwer 2" wyk.K. Kristofferson, H. Winkler, P. Duffy, M. York serial obyczajowy USA 1997 00:50 "Afrodyzjaka" serial erotyczny 01:50 Na własne oczy program publicystyczny 02:25 Rady ptaka Loskutaka magazyn 03:00 Figlarze program rozrywkowy 03:50 Ačko talk show 04:30 Koło fortuny teleturniej 04:55 Zaryzykuj teleturniej ST 1 07:00 Wiadomości 07:25 Wiadomości z Telewizji Czeskiej 07:50 Telezakupy magazyn 08:00 Infotext 08:20 Żywa panorama 08:45 "Dzieci Noego" serial przyrodniczy Francja 1999 08:50 "Dzieci Noego" serial przyrodniczy Francja 1999 09:00 Telewizja najmłodszym filmy animowane dla dzieci 09:30 "Znamię" reż.M. Gogálová, wyk.E. Vášáryová, F. Dibarbora, Ľ. Paulovič, J. Vrábel serial dla dzieci Słowacja 1985 10:00 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 10:50 Telezakupy magazyn 11:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 11:45 Koryto wodne w Harmance program dokumentalny 11:55 Żywa panorama 13:00 Infotext 13:20 Gotuję, gotujesz, gotujemy magazyn kulinarny 13:30 Menu program rozrywkowy 13:55 Za pięć dwunasta magazyn 14:55 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 15:00 "Król bydła" wyk.Antonio Fagundes, Patricia Pillar telenowela Brazylia 1995 15:50 "Miasto" film dokumentalny 16:00 Koło czasu magazyn historyczny 16:30 Maxigra teleturniej dla dzieci 17:00 Fun o piątej program dla dzieci 17:50 Minuty dnia - informacje z kraju i ze świata 18:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 18:45 Album muzyki świata program muzyczny 18:55 Dobranocka program dla dzieci 19:05 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 19:10 Keno 10 magazyn 19:15 Przegląd programu 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 "Pani Komisarz" reż.Joerg Gruenler, wyk.Hannelore Elsner, Til Schweiger, Michael Roll, Karlheinz Lemken serial kryminalny Niemcy 1994 20:50 Na tropie magazyn kryminalny 21:05 Kaktus magazyn publicystyczny 21:25 Co my NATO? magazyn publicystyczny 21:35 Pięć minut sławy program rozrywkowy 22:05 "Nash Bridges" wyk.on Johnson serial kryminalny USA 1996 22:50 "Amelia Earhart - Ostatni lot" reż.Yves Simoneau, wyk.Diane Keaton, Rutger Hauer, Bruce Dern, Paul Guilfoyle film obyczajowy USA 1994 00:20 Wiadomości 00:40 Telezakupy 00:55 Zakończenie programu ST 2 16:50 Żywa panorama 17:20 Infotext 17:35 Telezakupy magazyn 17:45 Kierunek Europa program publicystyczny 18:10 Telewizyjny klub niesłyszących magazyn 18:40 "Lubowniański zamek" film dokumentalny Słowacja 1990 19:00 Narodowościowy magazyn niemiecki magazyn regionalny 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 "Przewodnik podróżnika: Martynika" serial podróżniczy Francja 1999 21:00 Ślady przeszłości magazyn 21:30 Wiadomości 22:00 Sport magazyn sportowy 22:05 Fonendoskop magazyn medyczny 23:00 Magazyn wojskowy 23:25 Wiadomości Czeskiej telewizji 23:50 Zakończenie programu Kanal 5 06:35 Tiny Toon I program dla dzieci 07:25 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 07:55 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 08:25 "Happy Days" serial obyczajowy USA 08:55 "Mork and Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:25 "Taxi" serial komediowy USA 1981-83 09:55 Jenny Jones talkshow 10:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 11:35 TV-Butiken 12:55 "Gliniarz i prokurator" serial kryminalny USA 1987-92 13:50 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 14:20 "Cheers" serial komediowy USA 14:50 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 15:20 Jenny Jones talkshow 16:10 "Change of Heart" serial obyczajowy USA 16:35 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 17:05 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 17:35 "Pacyfic Blue" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 20:00 "Ed" serial komediowy USA 2000-01 21:00 "Drapieżna piękność" reż.John Landis, wyk.Anne Parillaud, Robert Loggia, David Proval horror USA 1992 23:20 "The Secret Life of Us" serial komediowy Australia 2001 00:20 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 01:15 Villa Medusa 02:40 "Piątek trzynastego 3" reż.Steve Miner, wyk.Amy Steel, John Furey, Adrienne King, Kirsten Baker horror USA 1981 04:15 "Hawaii 5-0" serial przygodowy USA 1968-80 04:35 Zakończenie programu SAT 1 05:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa (na żywo) 09:00 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 10:00 "Trapper John, M. D." serial obyczajowy USA 1979 11:00 Franklin - Twoja szansa o 11 talk show 12:00 Vera w południe talk show 13:00 Britt - dyskusja o pierwszej talk show 14:00 We dwójkę u Angeliki Kallwass talk show 15:00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny 16:00 Sędzia Alexander Hold magazyn prawny 17:00 QUIZFIRE teleturniej 17:30 17:30 live magazyn regionalny 18:00 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Blitz magazyn aktualności 19:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 20:15 "Diablica" reż.Carl-Friedrich Koschnick, wyk.Iris Berben, Michael Mendl, Thure Riefenstein, Peter Sattmann thriller Niemcy 2000 22:15 Akta 02/29 magazyn informacyjny (na żywo) 23:15 Harald Schmidt Show magazyn rozrywkowy 00:15 Wiadomości 00:40 "Becker" serial komediowy USA 1997/98 01:10 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny (powt.) 02:05 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 03:05 Sędzia Alexander Hold magazyn prawny (powt.) 04:00 Akta 02/29 magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04:55 Blitz magazyn aktualności (powt.) RTL 2 05:20 Seriale animowane 08:00 "Klinika piękności" telenowela dokumentalna 08:50 "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction" serial fantastyczny (powt.) USA 1998 09:45 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy (powt.) 10:40 Najgłupsze zwierzaki świata program rozrywkowy 11:35 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 1988-93 12:05 Seriale animowane 17:00 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 1988-93 17:30 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy 18:30 "Ranma 1/2" serial animowany 19:00 "Dragon Ball Z" serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Młody Einstein" reż.Yahoo Serious, wyk.Yahoo Serious, Odile Le Clezio, John Howard, Pee Wee Wilson komedia Australia 1988 22:00 Exklusiv magazyn reporterów 22:50 Redakcja magazyn reporterów 23:50 "Power Play" reż.Chris Baugh, wyk.Shannon Tweed, James M. Richer, Danielle Ciardi, Ron McCoy thriller kryminalny USA 1999 01:25 Wiadomości 01:45 "Młody Einstein" reż.Yahoo Serious, wyk.Yahoo Serious, Odile Le Clezio, John Howard, Pee Wee Wilson komedia (powt.) Australia 1988 03:25 "Power Play" reż.Chris Baugh, wyk.Shannon Tweed, James M. Richer, Danielle Ciardi, Ron McCoy thriller kryminalny (powt.) USA 1999 04:50 "The Jamie Foxx Show" serial komediowy 1996-2001 VOX 05:40 Rave around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych 06:00 Magazyn reklamowy 08:50 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1985/92 09:20 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1992/99 09:50 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1994/99 10:25 "Dotyk anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/2001 11:20 "Rescue" serial kryminalny (powt.) Australia 1993/95 12:20 "Nash Bridges" serial kryminalny (powt.) USA 1996/2001 13:15 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 14:10 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 1994/99 14:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 1992/99 15:15 "Dotknięcie anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/01 16:10 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 17:05 "Nash Bridges" serial sensacyjny USA 1996/01 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Kucharski pojedynek magazyn kulinarny 19:15 "Oni, ona i pizzeria" serial komediowy 1998/01 19:45 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy USA 1985/92 20:15 "Anioł ciemności" pilot serialu SF USA 2000 21:10 Stern TV magazyn reportaży 22:10 "Ally McBeal" serial komediowy USA 1997/00 00:00 Wiadomości 00:10 "Sleepwalker" reż.John Cosgrove, wyk.Hillary Swank, Jeffrey Nordling, Charles Esten, Natalija Nogulich dramat obyczajowy USA 1997 01:50 "Zagłada przyjdzie o świcie" reż.Serge Rodnunsky, wyk.Michael Ironside, Anthony Lo Bianco, Kavena Charlot, David Chung thriller USA 1997 03:20 auto motor und sport tv magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 04:30 Stern TV magazyn reportaży (powt.) Arte 14:00 Przy stole... Na Peloponezie magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 14:30 Śladami Schuberta wyk.Claudio Abbado, Ricardo Muti, Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau i m.in. Sinfonia Varsovia program muzyczny (powt.) Francja/Włochy 2000 15:15 "Komputer zharmonizowany" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2000 16:15 "Cheerleaderki" serial dokumentalny (powt.) Niemcy 2001 16:45 Lola magazyn dla kobiet (powt.) 17:25 Magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych (powt.) 19:00 Archimedes magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:45 Arte Info/Meteo wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20:15 Wojenne diamenty 20:45 Temat wieczoru - Co robić? "Wynaleźć świat - widoki na inną globalizację" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 21:25 "Całkiem na biało - Tute Bianche" film dokumentalny Włochy 2002 21:55 "Deportation Class. Kampania przeciwko deportacji" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 22:25 "Nie dadzą się zorganizować - walki robotników w Kalifornii" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 23:00 "Abbey Lincoln" reż.Paul Raoux film biograficzny USA 1999 23:55 "Home Movies" serial animowany USA 2000 00:45 "Pani Parker i krąg jej przyjaciół" reż.Alan Rudolph, wyk.Jennifer Jason Leigh, Campbell Scott, Matthew Broderick, Stephen Baldwin dramat obyczajowy (powt.) USA 1994 02:45 "Trzy drobnostki" film krótkometrażowy (powt.) NBC 05:00 Asia Market Watch magazyn gospodarczy 06:00 Today's Business Europe magazyn gospodarczy 08:00 Europe Squawk Box magazyn gospodarczy 10:00 IQ - Das interaktive Quiz quiz 12:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy 20:00 GIGA Summer Greetz magazyn 22:00 Giga Games magazyn komputerowy 00:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy (powt.)